


Restoration

by ImpulsiveWeaver



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016), Unbreakable (2000)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsiveWeaver/pseuds/ImpulsiveWeaver
Summary: This takes place after Casey's rescue from the underground beneath the Zoo. David Dunn comes to visit her in Protective Custody. He has some questions, but they both might get more than they came for.





	Restoration

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello readers! I am ImpulsiveWeaver, and welcome to my first fanfiction story. Some of you may recognize me from my alternative Fanfic account, and that's because I decided to branch out and share my stories on different platforms! I recently became infatuated with the story of Unbreakable and Split, and decided I’d write my own little piece on it. Let me take this time to put out a reminder that I own none of this. Unbreakable and Split are property of M. Night Shyamalan and should be treated as such. With that out of the way, let’s begin!

It was bright here. Casey never liked bright lights. It reminded her too much of those sleepless nights. The nights that she thought maybe he’d be too drunk to come for her, only to be roughly woken by him in the early hours of the morning. She would turn the lights in her room off and close her door in the hope that he would forget she was there, but too often she awoke to the piercing luminescence of those lights. He had always needed to see what he was doing.

Her rational mind told her there was no danger here, as he had been arrested shortly after she had been found. He was never going to hurt her again, but Casey’s sense of dread had only grown worse.

She had traded one predator for many. A mere man for something much worse. The Beast had deemed her worthy of her life, and had spared her. But They had a plan, and Casey imagined it would only be a matter of time before They sought her out again. Their paths were intertwined now, and Casey could not shake the suspicion that this was only the beginning.

The room she currently sat in was large, roughly the size of the small cafeteria at Casey’s high school. Apart from the numerous security cameras that constantly surveyed the room, the décor resembled the cafeteria’s as well: bleached white walls and no windows. Multiple round tables with chairs all pushed neatly into them spanned the room. Casey supposed this place would be packed during visiting hours, but she was currently the only occupant. 

The door knob abruptly began to rattle as someone fumbled with it from the other side. The door was pushed open to reveal an officer with a rather large key ring gripped in one hand. The officer spared a glance at Casey before shuffling to the side to let another person enter the room.

“You have a visitor,” The guard said sharply. There was a hint of surprise in her voice. Casey ignored it as she examined the stranger before her.

At first glance the man seemed rather…unremarkable. The first thing Casey noticed was his age. He could not have been under fifty years old. Casey hardly knew anyone at that age, let alone anyone at all. Casey then took in his bald head and stoic expression. Unreadable. Finding no answers from his face, Casey turned her attention to the gray button-down shirt the man wore. It seemed to be a uniform of sorts, and Casey noticed an embroidered name tag above his breast pocket.

‘Dunn,’ Casey read in hear mind as the man moved to take a seat opposite her. The officer closed the door behind him, leaving the two of them alone in the room. The man broke his gaze to situate himself in his seat before turning back to her. Despite his age, he seemed to have no issues getting around.

Casey could not figure out the man’s angle. Was he a cop? A counselor? A loon? Why was he here? Casey stared back at him with a half-curious, half-confused expression. The man waited a few more moments before speaking.

“How are you doing?” he asked. His voice was soft yet confident. He reminded Casey of her father in that regard.

Casey figured this was part of a script he had memorized, most of these counselor types had one. His tone was sincere, as though he really cared how she was actually doing. But she assumed he had practice, and was able to disguise how little he actually cared about how she was doing. She had experienced enough already, and she would not tell this man anything until she was given more information.

“Who are you?” she chose to ask in return. The man smirked slightly and nodded.

“My name is David Dunn, of Dunn Security,” the man responded.

This surprised Casey. He wasn’t a cop? He owned a private security business? Casey remembered something about seeing ads for the business in the newspapers she read in detention. But this new information only confused her more. Was he here to sell her something?

“You lived here in Philly for long?” David continued. Casey looked at him. She was still wary, but saw no harm in telling him that.

“My whole life,” she said.

David nodded before continuing again.

“Then you might already know me. I make it into the local news every now and again. Small stuff here and there.”

Casey stared at him, her expression blank.

David smirked before speaking again. “I guess I’m not as recognizable without my poncho.”

Poncho? Casey dropped her eyes and furrowed her brow as she searched her memory bank to try and remember something. Did he work in the rain? What kind of security job was this? If he is constantly in the news, what for? It must be something big, or they would stop coverage after a while.

Casey personally never cared for the news. It all served to highlight the tragedies of others so readers could feel better about themselves. It disgusted her, but she still read it. Sometimes there were good stories that made their way to print. Stories that always gave Casey hope when she read them. Hope had been such a scarce resource to her. So sometimes the news was a blessing: A new art gallery opening in town, a charity building a new center, a woman saved from a rapist by an unnamed bystander, a man trapped under his car saved by a mysterious hooded figure, an anonymous tip that led to the bust of the largest trafficking ring in the state, a murderer deposited on the front steps of the police station...

Casey froze. It couldn’t be. David was not him. This aging man could not be the one the police were looking for. The man congratulated by some and scorned by others. The mysterious man who sometimes made it into the news for his vigilantism.

No one had ever gotten close enough to see his face, but those close to the crimes all depicted a long green rain poncho with a hood pulled low over his face. Rain Man, some of the kids called him. A fool, some of the adults called him. Casey, as well as a few others, called him a hero.

The man had unknowingly kept Casey’s hope alive throughout all her years with her uncle. Every night Casey had always wondered if he would come for her. As a child, she would irrationally fantasize about what it would be like. He always appeared in her dreams, the only place she could be safe. He would kick down her door, deliver justice to her uncle, pick her up and carry her out of harm’s way. He would save her from her nightmare, and stand down against no one. He would take her to a new family, one that would care for her like her father had, then he would smile and leave. He would go out to save another, just as he had for her. The man in the rain coat. The man who stood as a beacon to those that believed in him.

As Casey grew older, she stopped having those dreams. But in the back of her mind she never stopped hoping that maybe one day she would wake up and he would be there. And now apparently, he was right here in front of her.

With wide eyes, Casey looked again at David. He seemed to pick up on her disbelief and smiled slightly while nodding his head.

“No,” Casey finally said. “No. You are not him.”

“No?” David asked. “What were you expecting?” He seemed to not be offended at all. In fact, he seemed slightly humored.

“I-I don’t know,” Casey said. That surprised her. Had she never imagined what he really looked like? Certainly, he wouldn’t be some middle-aged bald man who appeared to work an everyman security job.

“I guess I’m not really a fan of the skin-tight suit thing,” David said. “Sorry to disappoint.”

Casey might have smiled at the joke had things been different, but instead she felt angry at his attempt at humor. At him.

David again seemed to pick up on her feelings, and dropped his smile.

“I’m sorry, I am not the best at this. You’d think I would get more practice, but I’ve never really got it right.”

“If this is some sick joke, it’s not funny,” Casey’s voice began to rise, but she couldn’t help it. This man was not a superhero. He was a liar and a coward, just like her uncle had been. Casey tried to hold back her growing tears but one formed unbidden on her lower eyelash.

Again, David seemed to see right through her, and he sighed before speaking again.

“I guess whether or not you believe me, it doesn’t really matter,” his voice began to take a more serious tone. Casey was once again confused, she hated that feeling.

“I came to ask about him.” He paused a beat. “Them. The Horde. Whatever.”

Casey frowned at David. Was this an interrogation? Was he some sort of cop after all?

David held out his hand to her from across the table. “May I?” he asked.

“What?” Casey asked sharply. She still did not trust him. She leaned away from his outstretched hand.

“I can see the things you have witnessed,” David said, his voice remaining calm. “It’s part of what I can do. You don’t have to believe me, but this is bigger than either of us.”

‘Bigger than either of us?’ Casey clenched her fists. He was lecturing her? He had no idea what she had been through. She wanted to scream at him. Hit him. Anything to make him go away and leave her alone. Maybe if she shook his hand, she could get whatever this interrogation was over with. Reluctantly, she reached out and took his hand.

Her eyebrows raised as David’s eyes glazed over. He seemed miles away, but maybe it was all part of an act. To what end, she had no idea.

David was only gone for mere second or two, but when his eyes refocused Casey saw a myriad of emotion flash across his face. She saw anguish, hatred, anger, pain, disbelief…more than she ever thought capable for a human to express.

David pulled his hand away from hers slowly.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I think I understand now.”

Understand? Understand? How the hell could he understand? They. Shook. HANDS. Was that the new information gathering method on the block? Casey felt her rage begin to boil over. She was about to lash out at David when he began to speak again, and stopped her in her tracks.

“I’m sorry I didn’t save you. I wasn’t there to help when you needed someone most. It was your uncle, wasn’t it?”

Casey’s eyes widened.

“Or maybe a close family friend?” David continued. “Either way, I should’ve investigated more, should’ve expanded my circle. Maybe I could’ve helped you after your father died.”

Casey stiffened. She had never told anyone about her father. No one. No one knew except for the police. That had to be who David was with. How else could he know...?

“But maybe I can help you now. You know what they are like, how they work, what they can do. I can only see the events, but I can’t dig deeper. You’ve talked to him. Them. So maybe you can help me too.”

Casey was silent. She sensed a genuine willingness help from David, even if he was not who he said he was. This subdued Casey’s anger a bit, but she decided now was a time for a question of her own.

“What did you do? Just now?”

David nodded and said, “It’s something I can do. When I touch someone, I can see the anguish they’ve suffered or inflicted. All the bad stuff gets put on a highlight reel for me. All of your worst moments, on display.” He gestured to his shiny, bald head.

Did he think she was stupid? Casey’s anger rose to the surface again. B she went any further with this guy, she would test his so-called ‘abilities’. She needed him describe something, something only she had seen, or was the only one alive to see.

“Tell me what he looks like,” Casey demanded.

“Who?” David asked.

“The Beast.”

David closed his eyes and concentrated from across the table. After a quick moment, he opened them again.

“He’s tall, white, veiny, breathes heavy,” David concentrated again. “He can climb up walls. He’s durable. You…shot him? Twice?” David again looked at Casey.

Casey was speechless. David had not only described the Beast, but also her interactions with him. That should not have been possible. No one had been there with her when it happened.

“H-how did you know that?” Casey asked.

“I told you,” David replied. “I can see it. It’s one of my abilities. You can’t tell me you don’t believe in this stuff. After all you’ve been through, you’d be dumb not to.”

Casey didn’t know what to believe. The Beast had done before the impossible too. Casey had seen it with her own eyes. Could David be the same way? There was no way David could have made that description up. It was too accurate to falsify. Maybe he was right. Maybe David was more than he seemed. She looked at him again and was taken aback.

He suddenly seemed so much different now. David’s expression was now focused. Determined. Casey sensed a raging tenacity emit from his entire being. A fire seemed to burn in his eyes. He remained calm and stoic, but Casey sensed a storm within him. A tempest that compelled him to move, to act, to protect. In that moment, Casey realized that David was the man from the stories. The hero that had saved countless lives and fought to keep the world safe. He seemed steadfast, never faltering. Almost…unbreakable.

Casey could not stop the tears this time.

“You’re…him!” Casey choked out as her body became racked with sobs. She tried to compose herself, but the events of her uncle, the Horde, and meeting David all let themselves out at once. She could have only kept it in so long.

…

David watched as the girl began to cry in front of him. She had been through a lot. David knew that more than anyone now. He had seen everything: her father’s death, her uncle’s abuse, the kidnapping, the Horde. It was becoming all too real for her at the moment, and David knew she probably felt very scared and very alone.

David thought very carefully before he decided on what to do. There was something he could try, and Audrey had told him that this sometimes helped kids or even adults when they felt helpless. David hoped that she was right. She usually was.  
…

Casey barely saw David stand up from behind her tears. She tried to compose herself again as he slowly made his way around the table to her. She felt his hand gently come to rest on her shoulder. It was on the exact same spot that her uncle had grabbed her so many times. But it felt different than her uncle. John’s grip had felt possessive, constricting. David’s was gentle and reassuring. Casey hadn’t felt a touch like that in a really long time.

Without even thinking, Casey wrapped her arms around David and was soon crying again into his shirt. Just touching David made him seem all that more real now that she knew who he was. He had not been there to save her before, but he was here now. And that was all that mattered.

…

David was startled, but not exactly surprised when the girl hugged him. Sometimes kids or young adults would hug him when he released them from a locked basement or carried them out of a burning house. It was their way of thanking him. David did not mind. It actually sometimes felt nice to know that he had changed their lives for the better. So, he gently patted the girl on the back and let her cry herself out into his shirt.

…

It took a few minutes before Casey calmed down and pulled away from David.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” Casey wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She seemed to have no control over what she just did. It just happened.

David nodded.

“It’s alright,” David said. “You’ve had a long day.”

Casey let out a small laugh. It felt good to laugh after so long.

David half-smiled at her. Casey smiled back, but her face fell as she remembered why David was here.

“You want to know more about them?” she asked.

David opened his mouth to reply when a metallic rustling came from the door. They both turned to look as the same officer from before stepped through.

“Time’s up, chief,” she said as he crossed his arms.

“Don’t I get a five-minute warning or something?” David looked exasperated.

“Guess not,” the officer said. “Wrap it up.”

David turned back to Casey. “What’s your name?” he asked.

Casey looked from the guard back to David, pausing a beat before she answered.

“Casey.”

David nodded again.

“Well Casey,” David said. “I don’t know what your plans are, but from here I think it’s probably off to foster care for you, but I’ll talk to the judge. Maybe you can stay with me and my wife for a little while. Our son is moved out, so we have an extra room. That is, if you’d like to.”

Casey felt her jaw drop. He was offering to take her in? She thought for a mere second before nodding enthusiastically.

David smiled.

“Alright. Until then, I’ll try to visit you again. Hopefully it’s not too bad in here.”

David turned and walked to the doorway. He gave the officer a glare before turning his head back to Casey.

“It was nice meeting you, Casey. I’ll see you later.”

The officer snorted as David walked out. Glancing at Casey, she gestured to the doorway.

“Back to your cell now,” the guard said none too kindly. Borderline harsh maybe. Casey didn’t care. Her mind was elsewhere.

He had finally come. He had arrived finally to save her from this nightmare. She didn’t have to be afraid anymore. David might not have looked like much of a hero, but that had never stopped him. He saved to save. Casey knew it was here turn.

She stood up and looked around the room as she walked to the door. The lights were still bright, but that didn’t matter anymore. Nothing that used to be bad seemed to.

**Author's Note:**

> Update (not really spoilers but I'm gonna say spoilers just so nobody gets mad): As many of you know, I wrote this story before Glass came out, so this does not entirely fit with the canon of the story for those of you that have seen the movie. I always try to make my fics as canonically accurate as possible, which means that I don't like it when I deviate from what really happens in the original story (just a personal preference), but in this case, it couldn't be helped since I wrote it when I did. So that being said, I won't change or delete this story since I still enjoy it, but perhaps I should consider writing another story set in Shyamalan's superhero universe to alleviate my annoyance...


End file.
